Spizzenergi
Spizzenergi formed in the late 1970s, an English punk/new wave band led by vocalist / guitarist Spizz (real name Kenneth Spiers). The band changed its name every year, subsequent names including Athletico Spizz 80, Spizzoil and The Spizzles. They are notable as the first band to top the newly created UK Indie Chart early in 1980 with their single "Where's Captain Kirk?" More than two decades after its release, it was included in Mojo magazine's list of the best punk rock singles of all time. Links To Peel Peel was quoted describing "Where's Captain Kirk?" as the best Star Trek associated song and was chosen by him for the TV programme Funk Me Up, Scotty. The band were often played by Peel in the 70's and 80's, even when the group changed several names. Festive Fifty Entries *1980 Festive Fifty: Where's Captain Kirk? #40 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1978-08-01. Broadcast: 07 August 1978. Repeated: 24 August 1978 (under the name of Spizzoil) *Cold City / 6,000 Crazy / Pure Noise/Alien Language/Protect From Heat / Platform 3/Switched Off 2. Recorded: 1979-03-12. Broadcast: 21 March 1979. Repeated: 25 April 1979 *European Heroes / Energy Crisis / Soldier Soldier / Life's So Safe 3. Recorded: 1979-11-13. Broadcast: 27 November 1979. Repeated: 09 January 1980, 22 April 1980 *New Species / Touched / Intimate / Effortless / Where's Captain Kirk? 4. Recorded: 1980-04-30. Broadcast: 12 May 1980. Repeated: 29 May 1980, 17 June 1980 (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *Red And Black / Rhythm Inside / Hot Deserts / Central Park Other Shows Played ;1978 *07 November 1978: 6000 Crazy (7”) Rough Trade (under the name of Spizz Oil) ;1979 *21 February 1979: Platform 3 (EP – Cold City : 4) Rough Trade (under the name of Spizzoil) *13 August 1979: Soldier, Solder (single) Rough Trade *15 August 1979: Virginia Plain (single – Soldier Soldier b-side) Rough Trade *24 September 1979: Soldier Soldier (single) Rough Trade *09 October 1979: Soldier, Soldier (single) Rough Trade *23 October 1979: Soldier Soldier (single) Rough Trade *18 December 1979: Where's Captain Kirk? (7") Rough Trade *Late December 1979: 'Where's Captain Kirk? (7 Inch)' (Rough Trade) ;1980 *05 January 1980 (BFBS): Where's Captain Kirk? (7") Rough Trade RTSO 4 *07 January 1980: Where's Captain Kirk? (7") Rough Trade *09 January 1980 (BFBS): Where's Captain Kirk? (7") Rough Trade *23 January 1980: Where's Captain Kirk? (7") Rough Trade *06 February 1980: Where's Captain Kirk? (7") Rough Trade *07 February 1980: Where's Captain Kirk? (7") Rough Trade *26 April 1980 (BFBS): 6,000 Crazy (7”) Rough Trade RTSO-1 (under the name of Spizzoil) *28 April 1980: No Room (7") Rough Trade (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *03 May 1980 (BFBS): No Room (7”) Rough Trade RTSO:4 (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *05 May 1980: No Room (7”) Rough Trade RTSO:4 (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *08 May 1980: No Room (7”) Rough Trade RTSO:4 (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *15 May 1980: No Room (7”) Rough Trade RTSO:4 (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *27 May 1980: No Room (7”) Rough Trade RTSO:4 (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *25 June 1980: Where's Captain Kirk? (7") Rough Trade *25 June 1980: Spock's Missing (7" b-side No Room) Rough Trade (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *08 July 1980: European Heroes (LP - Do A Runner) A&M (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *09 July 1980: New Species / Energi Crisis (album - Do A Runner) A&M (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *10 July 1980: Red And Black (LP - Do A Runner) A&M (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *14 July 1980: Red And Black (LP - Do A Runner) A&M (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *29 July 1980: New Species (album - Do A Runner) A&M (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *31 July 1980 (BFBS): Hot Deserts (7") A&M AMS 7550 (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *05 August 1980: Hot Deserts (7") A&M AMS 7550 (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *14 August 1980: Hot Deserts (7") A&M AMS 7550 (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *25 September 1980: Central Park (7") A&M (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *29 September 1980: Central Park (7") A&M (under the name of Athletico Spizz 80) *23 December 1980: "Where's Captain Kirk?" (7" single) Rough Trade FF #40 ;1981 *Karl's Tape Late February 1981 (17 February 1981): Risk! (7") A&M (under the name of Spizzles) ;1982 *Karl's Tape 02 - March 1982: Work ;1983 *15 October 1983 (BFBS): Soldier Soldier (7") Rough Trade RTSO · 3 ;1986 *24 September 1986: Where's Captain Kirk? (7") Rough Trade ;1997 *27 November 1997: Virginia Plain ;Other *Funk Me Up, Scotty: Where's Captain Kirk? External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists